Vongola Guardians
by SocialAwkward
Summary: The story takes place in the future, some years after the manga ends. The guardians of Vongola decimo finds out that their friend and boss is dead. The story is about how the guardians react and what they do afterwards.
1. The Funeral

**Vongola Guardians! **

**Hello, this is my first FanFic. I hope you like it. Sorry if I miss spelled something or that the grammar is incorrect. I hope you like it.**

**This story is taking place in the future, after the manga ends. Tsuna just passed away. And this story is about how all the guardians react and what they do afterwards.**

**And also I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but I wish I did) But I own this story and some OC's**

(Readers POV)

Gokudera sat on his bed in a hotel room in a foreign country. When he had arrived the room there was a letter on his bed. The letter had the Vongola sign on it. He didn't usually get letters with the Vongola logo on, but a phone call. He opened the letter and started reading.

Yamamto was visiting his dad who lived in Japan, he saw some kids playing baseball and that brought up a lot of memories. Suddenly he got a letter from a stranger. It had the Vongola logo on it. He started to wonder why didn't just get a phone call. He looked at the letter and then opened it and started reading it.

Ryohei was in Paris with his girlfriend, when they had returned to their hotel room they saw a letter on Ryohei's bed. He picked up the letter that had the Vongola logo on it. He looked at his girlfriend, and she looked back at him. He then opened the letter and started reading it.

Hibari and Kusakabe was in North-America searching for a box weapon, we see Hibari beating up a person with his tonfas. Meanwhile Kusakabe is receiving a letter from a person. When Hibari return back to Kusakabe he receives the letter from Kusakabe. Hibari is staring at the letter with the Vongola logo on it. He opens it and starts reading

Lambo is talking with some girls before he gets interrupted by a man who can look like a butler. He gets a letter from the man before he leaves. Lambo stares at letter with the Vongola logo on it. He then opens it and starts reading.

Mukuro is sitting in on the couch in Kokuyo land and then Ken is coming in with a letter to Mukuro. He looks at the letter and then picks it up. He looks at the Vongola logo. And then looks at Ken again. He then opens the letter and starts reading.

Chrome is sitting on a plane to Italy. She is listening to music and reading a magazine that Haru recommended for her. Then one of the stewardesses gives a letter to Chrome. Chrome looks at the letter with the Vongola logo on it. She then opens it and starts reading.

Reborn and the other arcobalenos sitting in a dark room talking about something. Then someone is knocking on the door to the room. Reborn opens the door and a man in a suit gives a letter to him. Reborn looks at the letter with the Vongola logo on it. He then return back to his seat and opens it. The other arcobalenos are staring at Reborn while he starts reading it.

Imeitsu is sitting in his office that is the CEDEF building. Oregano knocked on his door. He let her inn and she gave him a letter. He saw that the Vongola logo on it. He started to worry. He opened the letter.

Haru and Kyoko was backing a cake, when someone knocked on the door to Haru`s apartment. Haru opened the door and she then got a letter from a man in suit. She went back in to Kyoko; the both looked at the letter with the Vongola logo on it. Until Haru opened it, she then started to read it out loud for Kyoko.

On the letter it stands

This letter is send to Vongola Decimo closest friends and family. This letter is sending to inform the person who receives this letter that the Vongola Decimo has passed away. This letter is also an invitation to his funeral. That will be held in the main Vongola mansion in Italy. The funeral will be held a week after you receive this letter.

**A week after**

They all met up. All the Vongola guardians, Tsuna's mother and father, Varia, All the arcobalenos, Simon family, Dino, Bianchi, , I-Pin, Basil and Oregano, Kyoko and Haru. Byakuran and his family and Uni and the rest of Giglio Family, and some other people. They all mourned over the sudden death of the young Boss.

When the funeral was over all the guardians went to Tsunas old office. This is the place he had spent most of his time the past few years. Not a single guardian was known with the room. They hadn't been with Tsuna after an incident that happened a few years ago. Tsuna had done something unforgivable. Something that they could never forget, not even Gokudera had been there with him. Reborn had visited him sometimes, and so had the guardians. But they had all drifted away from their old friend and boss. They looked through the papers that he had on his office. Mostly all of it was casted away. When they had packed away all the things they had an empty feeling in their hearts. The boss they had fought besides for at least ten years and more had passed away. The last years they had not been there for him. What had he been through? Did he have any friends that could be there for him? Was he all alone in this world and waiting to die? All of a sudden Mukuro found a secret door. He opened the door and went inn. The rest of the guardians followed him into the room. When they had all entered the room they all were standing there numb. The room was filled with papers and pictures he had kept all these years. Moments he had spent with his friends. All the tests Gokudera had gotten when he was in middle school. Pictures of Yamamoto when he was playing baseball, all the games he had lost and won. Pictures from all the boxing matches Ryohei had been fighting. Mukuro and the Kokuyo members and the guardians eating, playing, fighting and other things they had been doing together. Hibari and Hibird, Kusakabe and some other people from the discipline club. They were all good times and bad times. Enma and his family on the beach with the guardians. Yamamotos baseball bat that Reborn had given him. (That one who can turn into a katana) The Vongola rings that Tsuna was supposed to throw away. Hibaris old tonfas. Flowers that Chrome, Haru and Kyoko had given Tsuna a time he was hospitalized. A trident Chrome had bought, but lost. (Tsuna found it and kept it for himself) There was a bag with Lambos favorite candy. There was also a lot more memories that they had spent together. Gokudera found a letter. He took it up and started reading the letter out loud to the rest of the guardians.

And on the letter it was standing this.

To all of my guardians. This will be my farewell for you. I know that we lost contact a few years back, and I'm sorry for what I did. But I'll let you know that I still loved you guys after you left me. This room is mostly all of our memories that we have been spending together. I hope that you still will forgive me. Those last few years have been lonely. I've been thinking back to when I first met you all. I hope I don't make you regret becoming my friend. I want to say to Enma who was a close friend that I'm sorry. I want to say I'm sorry to all the people I've hurt. I don't think that everyone will forgive me but I hope that you guys will understand. After these years regretting doing it made me think that it would probably be best if it ended like this. So thank you and good bye. I hope that you have some fun memories with me. Because I sure did. Good bye my dear friends.

Gokudera sat himself in a chair that was in the room. He had tears flowing from his eyes. Yamamoto was trying not to cry but the tears came out. Chrome lent to the wall and said with a shivering voice "B-b-bos-su" Her tears ran down her cheeks. Ryohei didn't make a sound. But just stared out in the room, he did also have tears in his eyes. Hibari didn't make a sound but was standing there. He was angry because that herbivore had died. How could that happened? Last time they spoke he was all fine. Mukuro looked down on the floor. And then says "kufufu, that kid is sure something. Making us forgive for something we told ourselves to never forgive him for. Maybe I should have killed him while I still had the chance, making me getting over a thing like this." Gokudera looked at Mukuro. Lambo had tears from his eyes; he looked at Gokudera and Mukuro and said "I'm sure that Tsuna is happy to see all of his guardians together. Even dough we fight each other." He then started to smile a little. "Tsuna was a great friend and boss, and I'm really happy to call him my friend." Everyone looked at Lambo who was trying wipe away the tears that ran down his cheeks. Chrome walked over to Lambo and gave him a hug. Then Reborn entered the room. He looked at the guardians who all had tears running down their cheeks. (Except from Mukuro and Hibari) Reborn gave a little smile, and then said "I'm sure he is happy to that you still care about him. After what he did do, I'm sure he regretted doing it afterwards. He one time told me that he wished that he could spend his last months with his guardians. Back then I wondered what he meant, but now I know."

**What do you think? There is more to come in the future, hopefully not too long time. **


	2. Memories of the boss

**Yay, chapter two is out. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Oooo, flashback of Tsuna. Tell me what you think about it when you are done. **

**Vongola Guardians – Chapter Two**

**Memories of the Boss**

All of the guardians and Reborn was in a room with memories that Tsuna had kept all these years. Chrome and Lambo had tears running down their cheeks. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei had managed to stop their tears. Hibari was leaning up to the wall. Mukuro was standing behind Chrome. Reborn was standing with the door.

Lambo looked at Reborn and then he said "Why where you mad at Tsuna? What did he do, you guys didn't tell in detail what he did that night." Everyone looked at Lambo; Yamamoto looked up at the ceiling and said "That night huh, I do think it is 5 years since that happened" Lambo looked at Yamamto. Gokudera then finished "What was in tenths mind that night." Lambo looked at the storm and rain guardian with a confused face and said "Nee… what happened?"

Reborn looked at Lambo, he threw a grape candy drops to him. Lambo managed to catch the candy. Reborn then started telling what happened. Lambo was a little shocked. The first reason was that Tsuna had done that, and second was that his guardians had become so angry at that.

**Flashback from 5 years ago**

It was late, Tsuna, guardians (except from Lambo was supposed to be at school the next day) and Reborn. They were at a theater in Italy. Tsuna was after a person who had a thing the guardians didn't know about. The guardians thought that Tsuna was overreacting, but they followed him. They split up in teams. The first team was Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn. The second team was Chrome and Hibari and the last one was Ryohei and Mukuro. Team two and three was watching over the people that came to theater to watch the play. Gokudera and Reborn was following their boss who were running down a hall way. They had contact with each other if someone found something suspicious.

Tsuna's team finally found the man Tsuna was after. They were standing face to face. All of a sudden they heard an explosion. Tsuna then said to Gokudera "Bring the other guardians over here. We need them now" Both Gokudera and Reborn looked at their boss with a confused look. "Tenth what do you mean? People may get hurt and in worst case killed."

"I don't care; we need to take him down. I can never forgive him"

"Tenth"

"You should listen to your guardians, I have my men with me too you know. And I don't think they are enough with the five people you have with you"

"Dame-Tsuna he is right, I just got a massage from Chrome. Both teams are fighting against them, and they need our help"

"You don't understand, this is just what he wants. We can't lose this battle!"

"Tenth are you crazy! They are civilians. They can't survive if we leave them. Besides your other guardians are fighting against them. I don't know what he has done but you have to let it go."

"If that's it you can leave, but I'm staying here. I can't let him escape "

Both Gokudera and Reborn left. Tsuna was standing there face to face with his enemy.

**With the Guardians**

Gokudera and Reborn had reached back to the two other teams. And they were also facing a new enemy. A blond haired girl her hair was long and reached down to her waist. She had long bangs that were one the edge to cover her eyes. She also had sapphire blue eyes, her face was emotionless. Her age was around eleven. And she was wearing a black Lolita outfit. An older boy around the same age as the guardians is standing behind the girl. His hair color blue and he have ruby red eyes. He had a crazy smile on his face. And he used some kind of clown/doll like outfit that where mixed with the colors blue, red and green. He can remind you of those dolls you were scared of when you were little. He had a bat in his left hand. He swung it around. Another muscular man was standing a little away from the doll man. He had short scarlet red hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a white tank top and green denim shorts that reached down to the knees. He had bandage on his left leg and right arm. There were two identical twins, both having ash black hair and golden eyes. They both used a black suit. They both where holding a katana, and even the katanas where identical. The last person who were standing there was a woman; she had a green hair that reached down to her knees. Bangs on the edge cover her eyes. She had a black eye patch on the left eye, and the other eye where grey. She used a black bikini/bra and a white denim shorts. She also had red French coat that where open and reached down to her knees. You could sense a strong aura around her, and when Gokudera and Reborn had reached the other guardians she screamed out "HEEEEEEEEEEEEY, you weak Vongola guardians. You're going down!" (She could remind you of Squalo in one way) The muscular then face palmed, he then looked at her and started screaming "I DO THINK THAT YOU SHOULD INTRODUCE YOURSELF BEFORE SAYING THAT YA KNOW" She then looked at him and said "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, I do think that you are right." She then turned to the guardians and said "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, My name is Angela. AND YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" The muscular man then took a stone and threw it at her. She was hit and you could see blood running down the right side of her face. She ran up to him and kicked him. And they started to fight

The guardians where standing there and watch them fight. And you could see they all had a sweat drop on the back of their head.

The twins then screamed out synchronized "IDIOTS! You are supposed to fight the Vongola Guardians, not your own team mate!" They two of them who were fighting then turned to them and said with a childish voice "I'm sorry"

The twins turned back to the guardians and said synchronized "Hello, we are working for your boss enemy. The blond girl over there name is Natsuyuki, and that clown's name is Bombala. (Italian for doll) That muscular man over there is named Muscoli (Italian for muscles), and you already know who is Angela." Then one of the twins started talking alone and said "My name is Gemi and the other one is Mini"

Hibari then started walking against them and said "I don't know who you are, or the reason why you are fighting against our boss. But you look strong so I only have one thing to say to you guys, I'll bite you to death" The guardians looked at Hibari and said synchronized "Here he goes again" And they all got ready to fight them. The twins ran up to fight Mukuro and Chrome, Ryohei ended up fighting Muscoli. Gokudera and Yamamoto where fighting against Bombala and Angela, and Reborn was standing face to face with the girl named Natsuyuki.

**Back to Tsuna**

He was standing face to face with his enemy.

He then turned into hyper dying-will mode. He was standing in battle position. The enemy started saying "Hm, Going to fight so soon. Why not talk a little first?"

Tsuna then turned to a more comfortable position but still where in hyper dying-will mode.

"Good, so why are you after me kid" he continued

"Don't you know what you did? Something that terrible is not something you can forget that easily"

"That in not the problem, the fact is I remember everything. The reason why I ask is because I have done a lot of bad things."

Tsuna looked at him with some angry eyes "You bastard, hurting and killing is not anyone should do, why do you think this is fun?

"Hahaha, do you think that I think this is funny?"

"Then what do you think then?"

"I think that human beings are the most pitiful creatures in this whole universe. You should know that yourself, don't you agree Sawada Tsunayoshi or Vongola Decimo." Tsuna looked at him.

"Humans may be pitiful some times. But that is the reason why you are not supposed to fall into darkness. I've learned something when I still where a student, that not everyone is perfect. Some are above others. Everyone thinks different. I was a loser and a no-good person who couldn't do anything. But then I met Reborn and you can see how ended up to."

"Oh really? Guess what nobody cares! Once a loser always a loser!"

Tsuna looked at him with some angry eyes, his dying-will flame started to burn brighter. He took a few steps closer against his enemy. He then disappeared and showed up behind his enemy. He tried to punch him from behind but when he hit him he disappeared into smoke.

**What do you think? Hopefully next chapter?**

**Who is this person Tsuna is fighting. What will happen?**


	3. The Greater Enemy

**Hello, I'm sorry for the late update. **

**BTW read chapter the end of chapter two again, I was not happy about how it ended so I updated it. **

**I just have been really busy with school and stuff. **

**Sorry.**

**Anyway here are the third chapter of Vongola Guardians. **

**Hope you will like it^^**

**Vongola Guardians - Chapter Three**

**The Greater Enemy**

Tsuna's enemy just vanished into smoke. Tsuna lands where his enemy was standing a few seconds before. Where did he go?

Tsuna's flame burns out. His eyes return to the his original honey brown eyes.

He sighs.

"Where did he go?" He asks out, but no one answers.

All of a sudden he hears a gunshot from behind. He turn around and sees a blond girl with sapphire blue eyes. She is holding a gun, and a meter away from Tsuna he sees a wolf-ish creature.

"Hey, are you alone?"

"No, I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"A friend who saved my life a few years ago"

Tsuna walks up to her and smiles "Do you need help finding him?"

"No, I already found him" She smiles back at Tsuna "You have grown taler, I don't like it"

Tsuna's smile grows larger "Hehe, my friends are taller than me." His smile disappears and and his eyes become cold. "Do you know where he went?"

She looks up at Tsuna "No, but he is still in the building."

"And my guardians?"

"They are fighting his guardians, the civilians are evacuated. We should return back to your guardians. Also Reborn is the strongest of your guardians right?"

"Reborn is not one of my guardians, but yes he is the strongest"

"Okay, I'll try my best not to defeat him before you arrive."

The girl then vanish into smoke.

**Back to Tsuna's guardians**

The twins Gemi and Mini was fighting against Chrome and Mukuro.

The blond girl Natsuyuki was fighting against Reborn.

Bombala against Gokudera, Muscoli and Angela was fighting against Ryohei and Yamamoto.

Hibari for some reason did not fight against any of them. He was just standing there and watching them.

Bombala had the same kind of flame type as Gokudera, he used his bat who had storm flames surrounding his bat. He swung it against Gokudera but he managed to to get away from the bat every time. After this had been going on for a while Gokudera stopped up and said "You know that you will never be able to hit me with bat right?" Bombala then threw away his bat and took up some red knifes. He threw one against Gokuera, and Gokudera ducked away from the knife. But all of a sudden he got captured in some kind of web, his arms and legs where all tangled up in the web. Bombala then started to walk the where Gokudera was standing. Bombala takes out another knife, he was just about to stab Gokudera with the knife but Natsuyuki stops him. She slaps him "What are you doing? He said that we should not kill or give them serious damages." Bombala look at her with an angry face. He takes down the knife and says "I'm sorry". Natsuyuki give him a smile and says "It's okay".

Reborn shows up behind her and says "Hey you, you should have your eyes on the person you are fighting and not your comerades". She smiles and says "You think that I don't know that, I could probably defeat your boss if I would want." Reborn smirks "You don't know until you have tried, anyway I think I'm stronger than my student"

Mukuro and Chrome fight against the twins who are also mist flame users. And if Mukuro or Chrome are getting to close they draw their swords. Non of them have gotten any wounds or scratches. Their battle is rather boring to watch

Ryohei have a fist battle with Muscoli. Angela have a little dagger which she took out of her jacket, and are fighting Yamamoto with that dagger. Both Yamamoto and Angela have small cuts all over their body. Ryohei and Muscoli also have some scratches.

Then the person Tsuna was talking to earlier shows up, he shows up in the middle of the room. Everyone stops fighting and look at him.

"You are decimo's guardians aren't you?" he says while looking at the guardians.

Reborn takes a few steps closer to this man "Where is Dame-Tsuna?"

"Defeated"

Gokudera who somehow got out of the web walks up to Reborn and screams out "You think that Tenth would really would lose to you, where is the evidence?"

Muscoli, Angela, Bombala, Gemi and Mini lines up behind their boss. He then throws a necklace (which Tsuna had got from Nono when he officially received the name of Vongola, and Tsuna accidentally lost it a week ago but did not tell any of his guardians) on the ground right in front of Reborn's feet. All of them looked at the necklace, and they knew how much it meant for Tsuna.

Natsuyuki was watching them in silent. She then walked up to Reborn, she stopped and picked up the necklace. The guardians did not know what to say. They just watched her looking a the necklace, she smirked and before she could say anything Reborn took the necklace from her. He look at her and said "This necklace is not yours" She looked at him kind of shocked. When she was about to say something again Gokudera interrupted an said "Aren't you our enemy?" Natsuyuki was standing there speechless, what should she say.

The enemy started to laugh "What? You think she is on my side" His guardians looked shocked at him, and then Angela said "She is not one of us?" The boss turned around and looked at his guardians.

Natsuyuki took a few steps closer to the enemy. When she was standing between both the enemy and Tsuna's guardians she stopped. She was standing there. And then Tsuna showed up behind her. He was patting the top of her hair.

"It took some time"

"Sorry, went the wrong direction. Clearly the police wanted to show me the way out, and not the way to where you guys are. I pity them, next time I see them they are going to regret it."

You could literly see a sweat drop from both Tsuna's guardians and Natsuyuki.

**Okay guys, this was chapter three.**

**Did you like it?**

**So what is Tsuna's releationship with Natsuyuki? Find it out next chapter.**

**See you guys**


End file.
